Lírio branco
by Chrno Christopher
Summary: Ouvi-la falando aquilo fazia as duvidas no seu coração se amenizarem, transformava toda a tormenta em calmaria, aquela garota que horas parecia uma menininha, horas parecia uma mulher decidida e agora parecia uma bonitinha menina impertinente.


Uma pequena oneshot pra vocês.

Espero que a leitura agrade.

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence**.

* * *

**Lírio branco, vermelho sangue.**

Se a guerra era mesmo um inferno ele com certeza era o pior demônio que nele habitava, temido em todos os cantos do planeta, infelizmente seu apelido não era charmoso como o de seu pai, ele não era o raio dourado, era o demônio dourado de Konoha. Ele realmente odiava aquilo, ser chamado de demônio de novo, "há, só pode ser o destino, Deus deve estar morrendo de rir de mim lá em cima", mas não tinha escolha, não havia agora como ser diplomático, não havia como fugir e deixar seus companheiros, ele tinha que ser forte, agüentar o fardo e carregar as mortes em suas costas.

Dentro do campo de batalha, o apelido demônio dourado não era exagero, talvez fosse até um pouco modesto, nada era capaz de pará-lo, quantos ninjas existiam capaz de confrontá-lo? Um poder que assustaria até os mais poderosos demônios, um poder que assusta até o seu próprio demônio.

Mas ele não era um demônio, era só um homem, um homem frágil como qualquer outro, antes de tudo ele era uma pessoa totalmente horrorizada com a guerra, e mesmo assim um dos maiores assassinos presentes nela, já perdera as contas de quantas vezes quis fugir, quantas vezes chorou noite à dentro, mas ele sabia que era importante agora, que deveria ser aquele a se manter firme.

Ele tinha seus amigos, aqueles que o ajudavam a suportar a dor, a frustração por não conseguir acabar logo com a guerra e também por não ter conseguido evitá-la, tudo que ele pensava quando estava em batalha era o desejo de voltar para o seu lar, ver que todos estavam lá, fato esse que, ele sabia, poderia acabar não acontecendo.

Hoje era um desses dias, finalmente voltaria de uma missão que visava proteger a fronteira que estava sendo alvejada pela vila oculta da pedra, mais uma missão de mortes e felizmente, apesar de cruel, uma batalha onde houve uma vitória esmagadora do vilarejo da folha, já era fim de tarde e seu grupo finalmente chegava aos portões da reconstruída Konoha, ele foi o encarregado de entregar o relatório ao Hokudaime.

Ao sair do escritório do Hokage encontra Sakura que sorri aliviada ao ver seu amigo bem depois da missão, aquele sorriso, aquele rosto familiar, essas eram as coisas que ainda o mantinham de pé, mesmo que com dificuldade, ela finalmente vem em sua direção e o abraça.

–Naruto, finalmente voltou da missão, está tudo bem com você? – Dizia ela o apalpando e olhando seriamente.

–Estou bem sim, Sakura-chan. Não precisa se preocupar, mais importante que isso, como você está? E os outros? Estão na vila?

–Eu estou bem, mas acho que só estou eu na vila, e parto em missão amanhã cedo...

Aquilo era realmente algo ruim, tudo que ele mais queria, e precisava, era um encontro com todo mundo, falar sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionada a trabalho, dar umas risadas e simplesmente esquecer de todo o resto. Seu sorriso murcha.

–É... bem, quando voltar vamos fazer algo juntos, certo?

Ela também se sente meio desconfortável, mas não podia fazer nada – É claro! Logo vamos reunir todo mundo lá em casa mesmo. – Diz ela com um sorriso no rosto, que logo desaparece quando ela olha para o prédio. – Naruto desculpa, mas eu...

–Eu sei, eu sei – Diz ele com um sorriso. – Boa sorte e volte logo Sakura-chan.

–Hai! – Ela diz e entra.

Aquilo era realmente um saco, ter que ficar sozinho logo quando acabará de chegar, ele volta pra casa e toma um banho demorado, sua casa hoje parecia especialmente vazia e solitária, joga a toalha num canto e deita na cama, aquele teto, tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão desolador, era realmente difícil ficar sozinho em dias como aquele, tudo o deprimia, tudo o frustrava, tudo doía, tudo que ele tinha feito de alguma maneira mágica parecia errado, ele rola de um lado para o outro da cama tentando afastar esses pensamentos, mas nada parece adiantar, levanta de súbito. Abre o guarda roupa. Põe qualquer coisa e sai.

Aquela vila que um dia o odiou e temeu, agora o admirava e colocava suas esperanças nele, aquilo era gratificante, mas mesmo assim não era o suficiente, afinal, eles ainda o amavam como demônio, só que de uma maneira diferente agora, e ele sabia que aquilo não era por mal, nem nada, as coisas simplesmente eram assim.

Ele passa por uma barraca e pensa: "por que não tomar alguma coisa" quem sabe uma garrafa ou duas de sake, aquilo certamente ajudaria ele a relaxar, mas logo ele percebe o quanto é deprimente beber sozinho, decide comprar umas garrafas pra levar pra casa já que as suas haviam acabado, mas no caminho resolve se sentar em uma praça que tinha no caminho e beber um pouco ali.

Ele olha para o céu limpo e estrelado – "20 anos, hn..." – pensa consigo mesmo – "E tudo parece uma droga...".

O efeito do álcool acompanhado com a sua melancolia transforma o que seria beber um pouco em beber realmente muito, ele acaba com todas as garrafas que tinha comprado, em quanto reclama em voz alta mesmo que ninguém pudesse ouvir – Por que as coisas não são mais fáceis ein! Por que eu não posso simplesmente viver uma vida mais normal, por que tudo isso tem que acontecer justo comigo... – Ele sente a visão embaçando, o mundo começa a rodar e ele vai se escorando no banco onde estava sentado. – "Tudo é uma droga mesmo..." – E seus olhos fecham.

Tão rápido quanto fecharam seus olhos se abriram, como se ele tivesse apenas piscado, ainda meio atordoado ele olha em volta meio tonto, sem conseguir focar a visão, tentando reconhecer o lugar onde estava, repara que não estava mais no parque, e sim em um quarto, põe a mão na cabeça e acaba perguntando em voz alta para si mesmo

– Como é que eu vim parar no meu quarto?

–Ano... esse não é o seu quarto Naruto-kun. – Diz uma voz doce logo a cima da sua cabeça na cama.

Ele gela por um instante, fecha os olhos e respira profundamente, percorre o quarto com seus olhos e nervosamente inclina sua cabeça para trás a fim de descobrir quem era a portadora daquela voz e também provavelmente portadora do quarto, que agora sim ele reparava, definitivamente não era dele.

Seus olhos encontram primeiro cabelos negros que vem se estendendo, depois a pele alva da testa da garota e por fim seus olhos brancos que o fitavam de um modo que ele não conseguia entender, nesse ponto seu subconsciente manda um aviso, se ele estava ali era por que ela tinha encontrado ele no banco da praça, talvez, não tinha mais tanta certeza, primeiro se sente um pouco envergonhado, mas isso logo dá lugar a um sentimento de frustração.

– Hinata...

– O que foi Naruto-kun? Não está se sentindo bem?

–Não, estou bem... – Nem tanto assim. – É... o que aconteceu? Por que eu estou aqui? É o seu quarto né?

–É que ontem enquanto eu voltava pra casa eu encontrei você cambaleando na rua, eu fui ver o que estava acontecendo e você estava... meio... é...

–Completamente bêbado...

–É... bem... então eu falei que ia te levar pra casa... você ficou nervoso disse que não queria voltar pra casa...

–Desculpa...

–E... eu não sabia o que fazer então acabei trazendo você pra minha casa ...

Ele passa a mão no rosto e senta-se na cama. – Mil desculp... – ele para quando vê a garota a sua frente travar e o seu rosto ir do branco como o lírio ao vermelho como o sangue, ele olha pra baixo e vê ou melhor dizendo, ele não vê sua roupa. – Oh meu deus onde foi parar minha roupa! – Com o susto ele acaba ficando de pé antes de falar e os olhos da menina se arregalam ainda mais. Depois do susto ele se recupera e se cobre com o lençol.

–É.. é... é... eu não fiz nada... vo... vo... – A garota tenta se explicar em meio a gagueira.

–Calma Hinata! Não acha que nessa situação deveríamos trocar de posição, você deveria ficar irritada e eu que deveria me sentir culpado, você não perdeu essa mania de estar sempre se desculpando ein. – Ele lhe dá um sorriso – Agora se acalme... mas eu estou mesmo curioso, por que eu estou pelado no seu quarto?

–É que de repente você disse que ia ao banheiro, tomou banho e voltou p..p..pela..do de lá.

Droga, sabia que não deveria ter bebido tanto, coisas boas nunca acontecem quando se bebe de mais, Ero-Sennin havia avisado ele varias vezes sobre situações como essa, apesar de que o velho pervertido nunca dava o exemplo volta e meia bebia até não agüentar mais.

–Me desculpa mesmo Hinata... Sou mesmo um cara patético, além de beber de mais ainda causei todos esses problemas pra você...

–Isso não é verdade Naruto-kun!

Ele se vira e a vê, aquela garota que até agora pouco estava vermelha como uma adolescente o olhava com um olhar tão sério e determinado, aquelas palavras carregavam uma forte convicção. E aquilo de certo modo fascinou o garoto que a olhava um tanto abismado.

O olhar dela se entristece – Eu sei o quanto tem sido difícil pra você, essa guerra e todas essas missões...

– Hinata... – O que era aquele sentimento dentro dele... Ouvi-la falando aquilo fazia as duvidas no seu coração se amenizarem, transformava toda a tormenta em calmaria, aquela garota que horas parecia uma menininha, horas parecia uma mulher decidida e agora parecia uma bonitinha menina impertinente.

–Você não é patético então não diga esse tipo de...

–Você é mesmo uma mulher incrível ein, Hinata-chan. – Ela o olha de súbito após ser interrompida – Mas se ficar trazendo homens bêbados e com inclinação para o nudismo pro seu quarto você nunca vai conseguir um namorado descente.

–Na..naruto-kun...

–Se bem que eu conheço um cara que está interessado em você, sabia?

Ela meio confusa tenta responder alguma coisa – Eu já gost...

Ele rapidamente coloca uma mão na parede e se aproxima do rosto dela. – Então... Sabe... esse cara aqui – Ele toma um beijo da menina que desajeitadamente o beija de volta depois do choque – E então, acho que isso é um sim, não é? – Ela meio envergonhada olha pra baixo e fica mais vermelha ainda ao ver que ele ainda estava pelado, e em cima dela.

– Ahhh foi mal, foi mal. Eu vou por minha roupa.

Quando ele pensa em sair de cima dela ele sente as mãos dela segurando seu rosto. Ela envergonhada olha pro lado – E... eu aceito.

**Owari**

* * *

Obrigado por lerem a fic

Faz tempo que não escrevo então to enferrujado.

Então me desculpem pelos erros de português.

Quero uma review pelo menos :'(


End file.
